The Underdark
Araj Araumycos A vast fungus colony with a single mind, which fills the caverns and tunnels of the underdark in an area the size of Gwylit Forest. The largest fungal life form, possibly largest creature of any kind in the world, Araumycos is so interwoven with the fabric of the world that control of it can grant immense power. Blingdenstone A deep gnome city within the underdark. Graklstugh Gravenhollow The library of Gravenhollow is a bastion of peace and order within the Underdark. Carved out long ago from the bones of the world and protected by ancient and potent magic, the library possesses a kind of awareness. It blocks and misdirects those unworthy of reaching its gates, even as it facilitates finding the way for those who need it. It's entrance is guarded by two stone golems. Its keepers, three stone giants who reside within, are tasked with recording and maintaining the lore of their own kind, as well as all the echoes of the past, present, and future haunting the library's halls. The servants of the library are galeb duhr, spirits from the elemental plane of earth, who answer questions and can lead the party to their destination. The Labyrinth The Labyrinth was like any other part of the underdark, consisting of natural caverns connected by tunnels and underground rivers. The discovery of precious metals and gemstones lead the dwarves and others to excavate, extending its tunnels and expanding its caves. The results of those efforts saw an insignificant corner of the underdark transformed into a vast, sprawling network of passages. Adamantine Tower Filthriddens Gallery of Angels The Maze Engine The Spiral of the Horned King Maerimydra The drow city of Maerimydra is located around 10 miles below the Kalashet steppes. Few have ever laid eyes on this dark city, as the drow built it within one of the most volcanically active parts of the underdark. Entire armies have been lost when the drow flood the surrounding tunnels with magma, and it is said that the High Priestess of the city has been granted the power to control fire elementals by Lolth. The drow of Maerimydra are renowned in Drowvish society for their use of brightly colored and extravagant fires throughout their art, especially during the slave culling festivals of the solstice. Mantol-Derith Mantol-Derith has endured for centuries as a neutral outpost where drow, dreugar, svirneblin, and surface dwellers can meet and trade without fearing for their lives. Despite its usefulness and the safety it enjoys, Mantol-Derith has never become a proper town. Those who maintain it as a trade hub have resisted any urge for expansion, apart from installing basic infrastructure and protections to assist with commercial and security activities. Currently, the Knight's Shadow claim ownership to the holdings where surface dwellers conduct business. Since, they have cornered the market for surface goods, gaining the organization a foothold in the Underdark. This presence grew into a power base that serves the Shadow well. Menzoberranzan A drow city within the underdark. Neverlight Grove The relative isolation of Neverlight Grove, its abundance of food and water, and the welcoming nature of its inhabitants, a community of myconids, make it a wonderful location for rest, recuperation, and resupply. Yggmorgus A mushroom of titanic proportions created by Zuggtmoy upon her arrival to Neverlight Grove. Sloobludop A kuo-toa village on the eastern edge of the Darklake. From a distance, it looks like a massive tangle of reeds stretching up into the darkness, lit by glowing spots of phosphorescence. Upon closer approach, a series of rickety towers can be seen, lashed together by rope and plank bridges set in haphazard patterns. Built above ground, the city is built as if it were underwater, with no doors, main floors being at the top, and a lack of interior stairs in most places. Velkynvelve A drow prison outpost between Menzoberranzan and the outer world. Wormwrithings Karazikar’s Maw Troglodyte Lair Worm NurseryCategory:Places